


soft and somber evenings

by apoeticpoisoning



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoeticpoisoning/pseuds/apoeticpoisoning
Summary: A small Soniaki/Soniakane fic from the perspective of Chiaki. Sleepovers and insomnia galore.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Iiiiiii have never written anything publicly before. This will be my first attempt at it. I just think they’re neat!  
> Yes, this does take place in a non-despair AU, because I hate seeing them in more pain than necessary.

It was incredibly easy for anyone to say that Chiaki Nanami was a sucker for a good nap. She constantly fell over in class, snoozed during breakfast and lunch, and struggled to keep her eyes open for longer than a few minutes (even when her eyes *were* open, it was like she was on a completely different planet). To the unseeing eye, to someone who may not have known her that well, Chiaki was a repeated victim of Sandman’s crimes.

It was far easier for Chiaki to say that as well, rather than explain how it truly was.

She did enjoy sleeping. It provided an escape from reality-something she treasured above life’s necessities-but sleep had never come easy to her. She couldn’t remember a time in her high school life when she fell asleep before the sun began to rise. She stayed awake for hours on end, doing everything and anything to keep her mind active. 

It wasn’t that she wanted to stay awake. It was that she didn’t have a choice in the matter.

Chiaki’s mind ran wild during the late hours of the night. The harder she tried to silence the audience inside her brain, the more it would fight back. She got used to the “night owl” lifestyle, and worked around it. She did all of her homework during the night, caught up on all of the day’s events, and played as many games as her fingers would allow her to before she would pass out.

In fact, she accredited her love of video games to her problems sleeping. She desperately needed something to occupy her time. Games were another way for her mind to escape, and to keep active. Her Ultimate title was basically destiny.

She didn’t say she hated things very often. Hate, to her, was a very strong word.

But she hated her mind more than anything, and she would give everything to have a different one.

When she first began middle school, she (and her parents) tried everything imaginable to get her to sleep, whether it be at 6 p.m. or a.m. It was a constant battle between her and her insomnia, and more times than not, the latter won. Her younger days were filled with long all-nighters and incurable sleep deprivation. Most of her assignments were turned in late, or not turned in at all. She rarely socialized with her friends, and soon, they moved on without her. She was plagued with a curse that she didn’t know how to undo.

When she reached high school, she had stopped caring. It took her all of middle school to come up with a schedule, and she wasn’t dedicating any more time to it. Nights became her most productive time, and the days passed by in a blur. She fazed in and out.

This was the life she had come to accept. It didn’t bother her in the slightest until a few weeks ago.

Chiaki was unfamiliar with the concept of crushes until she met Sonia. Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess, the definition of perfection.

Sonia and Chiaki hadn’t had many interactions before. The princess had expressed concern for her classmate many times, noticing how she fell asleep during important classes, and always asked how she was sleeping. Chiaki would be too out of it to respond.

Their first real interaction was fairly recent. Chiaki found herself in the common room’s kitchen, getting herself something to drink. She’d been craving Panta all week, and it was basically all she had had in terms of fluids.

To her surprise, she wasn’t the only one awake. When she entered the common room, she found Sonia, stirring a spoon in a mug slowly. The two locked eyes.

“Oh... Hey, Sonia.”

Chiaki didn’t know how to describe how she felt in that moment. There was something about Sonia, about her eyes, that made Chiaki come to a complete stop. She felt her heart skip a beat.

“Chiaki? I did not expect to see a fellow classmate up this late... It is nearly three in the morning. Are you not tired?” 

She shook her head-partially to clear her mind, and partially as a response to the blonde girl across the room from her. She walked over to the fridge, avoiding eye contact. 

“Not really.” She grabbed the nearly-empty bottle of Panta from the fridge and went to grab a cup, almost running into Sonia, who was already holding out another glass for her. 

Chiaki looked up, and immediately felt her face getting warmer as she and Sonia locked eyes for the second time. The princess had a warm smile on her face, and her eyes were no different. She radiated light from every angle. 

“Ah... I apologize if this is a rude assumption, but I believed that you would be asleep by now. You were exhausted during our classes today.” 

Chiaki, still frozen, shook her head once again and took the cup from Sonia. 

“Yeah... I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, I think.” 

“This is not the first time. You are always yawning and falling asleep during school hours... and yet, you seem to be perfectly fine as of right now.” 

Chiaki continued to pour the soda, focusing on the glass rather than the girl at her side. She didn’t have a response to Sonia’s observation. She was still grappling with the fact at their shared stares, and at the fact that Sonia noticed what she was doing during class, and-

“...Wait... You’ve been watching me during class?” Chiaki said, looking up. She didn’t know why she was so surprised by this, or why it mattered so much to her. Why was her heart beating so fast after realizing this? Was she having a stroke? 

“A-Ah! I do not mean it in a rude way! There is nothing about you that would cause me to question you! I...” Sonia seemed flustered for a moment, but after a moment, she grabbed Chiaki’s hand and cupped it with both of hers. 

“Chiaki... I am concerned for you. Sleep is very important for your health! If you do not rest... You will be ‘totally out of it, dude!’” 

Sonia’s eyes were shining with determination. Chiaki could feel her cheeks start to burn again. Had Sonia cared this much about her from the beginning? Did she not notice until now? 

“You must try and sleep at once, rather than having sugary drinks!” Sonia let go of Chiaki’s hand. 

“...Yeah... You’re right... Thanks, Sonia.” She looked down at her cup, sighed, and poured it into the sink. She really didn’t want to explain why she couldn’t sleep to Sonia. Though, she had the feeling that Sonia would understand regardless. 

The princess nodded and took a sip of her own drink. Chiaki smelled tea. 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep too?” 

“Ah... Yes, I suppose.” Sonia took a deep breath. “I apologize for keeping you up longer... I will be on my way. It has been wonderful speaking with you!” 

She gave Chiaki another warm smile before she left, and the gamer felt like her legs were going to give out on her. 

She was pretty sure this was what a crush was.

Chiaki was a generally imaginative person. Growing up with video games, and an overbearing amount of free time, she often caught herself daydreaming, fantasizing, and coming up with ideas. 

Of course, this didn’t come to a stop when she started crushing on Sonia. If anything, it amplified it. 

Yearning really doesn’t help with the insomnia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play Heather by Conan Gray

Chiaki was well aware of Sonia’s relationships with the other members of her class. The princess was an incredibly friendly person, a joy to be around, and, in Chiaki’s humble opinion, absolutely stunning to look at. It was no surprise that their peers flocked to Sonia like moths.

Chiaki was in no way a jealous person. Had she been one, she would’ve been much more upset with her treatment as a child. She frequently imagined how different her life may have been if she had been more jealous of her friends for having social skills and functional sleep schedules; however, this was just a thought. She had never envied anyone besides the characters in her games. Life would be much, much easier if she was Princess Peach.

Truly, envy was never an issue for Chiaki. Or, at least, it hadn’t been an issue until her crush developed.

Even someone who wasn’t hopelessly in love with Sonia could notice who she spent most of her time around- Akane Owari. Their bond was unusual, to say the least. No one expected an actual princess to gravitate towards the gymnast, but defying the expectations was Sonia’s specialty. She was not a normal princess. 

The two were almost inseparable. It seemed near impossible for two to stay such close friends, what with Sonia being-well, Sonia-and Akane rarely sticking to a schedule and being incredibly forgetful at times. 

Despite this, the two had managed to remain “besties” (Sonia’s official definition of their relationship) for as long as they had known each other.

This was what sparked the feeling of dread in Chiaki’s heart. She could barely socialize as it was. Her sleep schedule was a train wreck, and finding time to talk to Sonia was rare, to say the least.

She had begun to wonder if the late night trip to the kitchen was an isolated incident, a coincidence. It seemed likely; it had been a week, and she hadn’t spoken to Sonia, or seen her in the kitchen, since.

She wished she was Akane, or at least near her level. 

Jealousy hurts.

It wasn’t like she could do anything about it. Their bond was untouchable. She doubted Sonia even had an interest in her to begin with. She probably misread their conversation. Sonia was that friendly with everyone. Why would Chiaki be any different?

And so, her life continued. Hopelessly pining, longing, and wishing, desperately wishing, she could’ve been someone else. Anyone else.

Someone who was good enough for Princess Sonia Nevermind.


End file.
